Dearly Beloved
by OoShaythePandaoO
Summary: Viola is a personal bodyguard for the queen and has lived her entire life, not knowing who she really is and where she came from. She has spent most of her life running from past demons, wanting and wishing to know about her real family. But when the Queen sends her to the Phantomhive estate to watch over Ciel and she begins to learn...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Rated:MA SebastianxOC


**Full Summary**_**: Viola is a personal bodyguard for the queen and has lived her entire life, not knowing who she really is and where she came from. She has spent most of her life running from past demons, wanting and wishing to know about her real family. But when the Queen sends her to the Phantomhive estate to watch over the young Earl Ciel, Viola begins to realize who her true identity is. And also catches a certain butler's eyes in the process.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KuroSHITsuji and none of it's characters. Though I'm unsure if I can call Kuroshitsuji yaoi or pedophilia….Let's just go with pedophilia shota yaoi :D**_

* * *

_I felt myself being invaded through and through, I crumbled, disintegrated, _

_and only a empty shell remained~ Stanislaw Lem_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Request**_

In a throne room that was decorated with furs, rugs and paintings decorating the room, giving off an air of culture. Right in the middle, sitting down on a jewel-encrusted throne was a woman. The woman looked to be in her early fifties with a very youthful face that had long grey hair that resembled the leaves of autumn that was in a tight bun, pale skin that was powdered and done up to make the woman look like a doll, fragile but regal at the same time, and her eyes were her most striking feature, they were blue but they were clear and slightly pale. With one glare this woman could freeze anyone. She reeked of power, authority and femininity; she was Queen Victoria and yet…she was quite sickly.

Surrounding the Queen were a few guards here and there, making sure to protect their queen at all costs, her advisors at her side, ready to whisper advice or their opinions into her ear, some of their advice wise while other times were like venom from a poisonous snake.

The Queen looked deep in thought, her brow furrowing a bit, and her clear blue eyes flashing and darkening with whatever she was thinking in her head.

"Some troubling you My Queen?" one of the Queen's trusted advisors asked. His name was Ash Landers. He was pale with powdery white hair, thin lips and slanted snake-like amethyst eyes. When you looked at him, you would think he was kind and handsome, but that's whom you had to look out for. The men who seemed almost _too_ perfect.

The queen frowned a little, looking down before snapping her head up, looking at Ash. "Summon Viola to me," she said gently, putting her hands in her lap. "I need to speak to her about something important…"

The Queen was soft-spoken in nature, and has been that way since her husband Albert died, but she was still strong-willed and a highly respected matriarch.

Ash frowned a bit when the Queen mentioned _**her**_ name but the frown quickly disappeared, and a false smile came to grace his lips. "Yes my Queen, I will get one of the guards to fetch her right away," he said with a bow.

He nodded to one of the guards who nodded back to him, and quickly left the room.

Soon a guard comes back with a girl behind him.

The girl has short silver-white hair, some of it covering her right eye, pale skin, and sky blue eyes but her right eye was covered by an eye patch that had gold designs on it and painted metallic lavender colored nails. She was a short female, standing at the height of five' four with a petite small body, with a small chest.

Her face was stoic, her rosy pink lips kept in a tight thin line.

"My Queen," the female said, giving the Queen a bow of respect.

"Ahh, it is…good to see you today Viola, how are you faring?" Queen Victoria asked politely, nervously fidgeting her hands, out of a nervous habit. The female known as Viola tilted her head to the side and gave the Queen a small smile. "I am doing well my Queen, can I help you with something?"

Queen Victoria nodded her head. "Yes, I want to send you on a mission…" she said softly. "I want you to go to the Phantomhive estate and watch over a close friend's son for me."

Viola raised a brow. "You want me to babysit?" she asked a bit sarcastically.

Queen Victoria bit her bottom lip softly, blushing lightly and she shook her head. "Not babysit, more as work for him. He goes around and does things for me; he's a Watchdog like his father. I want you to help him and also watch over him, you may be surprised you and him have more in common than you think," Queen Victoria said in a wistful voice that made Viola wonder what did the Queen have in mind.

"….I accept this task my Queen, as your bodyguard I will do this duty for you," Viola said, bowing to the Queen.

Victoria smiled softly, standing up a bit weakly. Ash held the Queen up and leads her over to Viola.

Victoria stood in front of her and raised her pale frail hand to her cheek, caressing it gently. Viola's eye widened, her cheeks turning a bit pink. "M-My Queen…?" she stammered out, in shock at the sudden affection.

"You have served me for a long time, we have become close…friends I would say. And for that I am truly thankful. But I want you to go, as a friend; you need to expand yourself beyond these castle walls protecting me. _This_ is what I order of you," Victoria said, a soft expression on her face.

Viola's cheeks turned even pinker but a smile came onto her face as she raised her hand to touch the Queen's face. "Yes my Queen~"

* * *

Inside of a lavish office that was filed with the finest carpets, pictures, chandeliers and even old and ancient texts sat a boy who looked no older than twelve years of age. He had dark navy blue hair that almost looked a bit black for not the lighting n the room, and a black eye patch covered his right eye and his left eye was a deep ocean blue color. The boy was dressed elegantly and refined, having an air of authority and power about him.

"Sebastian," the boy called out, his voice smooth, sounding a bit bored.

"Yes, young Master?" a deep yet velvet voice asked. The voice belonged to a man who stood at the left side of the boy. He was a tall pale man, with black neat hair and piercing red eyes. The male wore black trousers, a tailcoat, vest; white gloves made of the finest clothe and black shiny dress shoes.

"It seems we'll be getting a new edition to the Phantomhive household," the boy said, trying to sound like he was not surprised by the news himself.

"Oh…?" the older male said, raising a brow.

"The Queen has decided to send one of her guards to us, to work for me and also help me with whatever task she gives me," the boy said, looking down at a piece of white paper in front of him.

"And she is suppose to arrive today, it seems…" the boy said.

"Well is there anything you would like me to do?" the older male asked, his hands behind his back, giving the boy a smile.

"Yes, first make me my tea, second I want the whole mansion cleaned for when our guest arrives," the boy said, leaning his cheek against his hands, giving the older male a bored expression.

The older male smiled and bowed, shifting a little as he held his hands over his stomach, a slight nervous look on his face. "Y-Yes…Master Ciel," he said, turning to leave quickly.

"Sebastian…?" Ciel called out to him, raising his blue eye to the male.

Sebastian stopped right in front of the door, his gloved hand on the golden doorknob. "Yes, young Master?" he asked.

Ciel sniffled a bit, crinkling his nose. "Get rid of that cat you are hiding in your jacket," he demanded, a heavy scowl showing on his face. Sebastian frowned a little and turned around, suddenly holding a fat Tabby cat in his hands.

"But young Master, I found him out on the streets! He looked so starved…" Sebastian said, his red eyes wide as he looked at the tabby cat affectionately.

The cat gave Ciel a blank stare and let out a lazy, "Meow."

Ciel glared at the cat, suddenly sneezing. He then covered his nose, scowling even more. "That cat is too fat to even look like he has been starving, toss him out!" he shouted. He would not have minded if Sebastian was fond of any other animal, but no, Sebastian had to like the animals that he was allergic too.

"But my Lo—"

"That's an order Sebastian!" Ciel growled out, glaring at the man with his intense eyes, daring him to go against his authority.

Sebastian frowned a little before giving Ciel a polite smile that didn't reach his eyes. He did enjoy it when the boy was being cruel and unforgiving, it may sound sick but it was a bit of a turn on for the demon butler.

He loved to be in control, but being controlled was a whole different story~

"Yes young Master, whatever you say," Sebastian said smoothly, holding the cat in his hands now, squeezing the cat tightly, earning a loud hiss and pained cry from the feline until a loud snap was heard.

Sebastian smirked darkly and dropped the feline to the ground. "I got rid of him, is there anything else you'd like me to do _Master_?" Sebastian asked darkly, his eyes turning a glowing fushchia color, his pupils turning into slits.

Ciel shuddered a bit at the raw power emitting from Sebastian, instinctively putting a hand over his right eye that was covered by the black eye patch to hide the contract seal the two had.

_Sebastian may love cats, but he had no problem in killing anything he loved. If the Master wishes it, the Master shall have it._

"G-Get rid of the body, I don't want it near the mansion, "Ciel hissed out, still covering his eye.

Sebastian chuckled lightly, picking up the dead cat, petting its fur affectionately. "Right away my lord~" And with that he left the room, closing the door behind him, the sound of his shiny black shoes tapping loudly throughout the halls, filling them with a feeling of dread or emptiness.

* * *

Once outside the Phantomhive estate, Sebastian sat the dead cat to the ground, looking down at it with soft eyes. His eyes flashed their demonic color for a split second and the cat suddenly twitched; it's green eyes opening once more.

Sebastian smiled a little and sat a bowl on the ground that was filled with milk and put a raw fish on the ground next to the bowl. "There you go, after you eat this, you shall leave this place," Sebastian said in a calm and soothing voice, sounding hypnotizing. He then pets the tabby cat before standing up, turning around to see Ciel looking at him from the window.

Sebastian gave Ciel a mocking smile and a bow. Ciel scowled heavily and shut the curtains close.

_Damn him…._

Sebastian chuckled softly, licking his lips in hunger. "Soon…"

Suddenly his eyes caught a carriage stopping in front of the Phantomhive mansion and Sebastian smirked, fixing his tie. "Seems our guest has arrived~"

**_END_**

* * *

SBD: And that concludes chapter one :D

Ciel: You'll never finish any of your stories at this rate.

SBD: Sooo! I can't help it if I keep getting new ideas for stories. Like I think I may make a CielxSebastian lemony one shot. ;D You know how my yaoi lemons are right Bocchan?

Ciel: -blushes- ! You wouldn't...!

SBD: =3= Oh I would, Sebastian wouldn't mind it would you?

Sebastian: -is too busy playing with his cats- Ahhh~ X3

Ciel: How did you sneak all of those cats in here?! -starts sneezing up a storm- Get those damn cats out of here!

Sebastian: Nu! -runs away with them and hides behind SBD-

SBD: Ugh...you two -.-

Ciel: He knows I'm allergic!

Sebastian: _He knows I'm allergic! _

Ciel: Are you copying me? -face turns red in anger-

Sebastian: _Are you copying me? _

Ciel: ...Why did I ever make a contract with you in the first place? ._.

Sebastian: X3 Oh how I adore teasing Young Master, will you all please read and review? It will make Shay happy and make me...-licks lips- _very_ happy~


End file.
